Clockwork Apocalypse
by XStrawberryBloodX
Summary: The clockwork droids return in mass amounts, this time in modern day London. The city and possibly the world is threatened by these monsters, unless the Doctor can save the day again and discover who is recreating them and what their plan is. Rated T for scary content.


I don't own any content from Doctor Who or BBC network. Written in the reader's point of view, referred to as a female.

It's a sunny day, and you're just walking down the street to a bus stop, happy as can be. You're a completely normal person living a completely normal life. You've lived such a normal life, that when you noticed the woman standing near the curb with her back to you, you don't know that your life-and the lives of everyone in the city of London and possibly the world-was about to make a wrong turn, possibly into hell.

You slow your steps, observing the stranger from behind. She is tall, at about six feet, and is wearing a slacks and a coat that appears a few sizes too big. Her hair is long and tangled in the deepest black color you have seen in hair. You wonder if it's her natural color. "Um...hello, are you waiting for the number four bus?" You ask cautiously. You feel nervous for some reason, like you're in a dream, although you rarely dream of danger or the impossible, and hardly think about it-that is, until the stranger turns and faces you.

At first, you think the devil himself is staring you down, but her (it?)'s face is unmoving and you realize it's a mask. you relax a bit, but stay halfway alert for something worse. She cocks her head at you, just looking at you, seeing you. Observing you. Your paranoia level slowly rises. "I'm...sorry to have disturbed you...but...why are you wearing that mask? I mean, it's simply lovely, but why don't you take it off?" She still says nothing, only turns her head ever so slightly. Your paranoia turns to fear. Who is she? What is she?

You slowly begin to back away, but she inches forward with you. She starts to extend her hand, which you note is covered with her long jacket sleeve, to you. She tilts her head again.

"You-are-compatible," Her mechanical-sounding words flow from her mouth, aimed directly at you. "I don't understand...is this a prank? Why do you want me?" The woman-no, creature, responds with the same haunting message. Run, now! Your mind screams, but you are rooted to the ground, paralyzed with fear. What had it meant by "compatible"? Before you have time to think, the creature starts taking fast, inhuman steps toward you. You look down at her hand and gasp, for it is not even a hand that you see under it's sleeve. Instead, it appears that small saws and knives have replaced it's hands. And it's planning to use them on you.

A long held-in scream escapes your mouth as you start backing up again, very swiftly now, and your backing up turns to running. you don't think you've ever experienced fear at such magnitude before. The only thing that you could think about is what could happen if it were to...

A loud crash followed by a computer-like sound startles you out of your thoughts, enough to realize you are not being chased anymore. Your breath and heart rate slow as you turn to investigate the startling noise. The creature who had been planning to do God knows what to you is unmoving on the ground, looking like a disabled robot. Not sure if it's safe but taking your risks anyway, you move slowly toward it.

"Well that was close!" A voice behind you. You jump a little and turn around. It isn't another one of...them, it was only a man. A very..._handsome_ man. "Um...yeah...did you just save my life?" you ask, feeling a blush creep onto your cheeks. "Yes I did, as a matter of fact. I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are...?" Oh yeah, he's talking to you. "Um, I'm [your name]" you respond. He smiles. "Lovely! But I should be going. And, [your name], you have to go too. Lock your doors and don't let anyone in. This one should be up and running any minute." Oh, okay, great, it's not dead, it's just...temporarily down. "Wait, um, Doctor, but what was that? Are there more of them? How many more?"

But the man had disappeared. Something tells you that you would be seeing him again soon. A loud ticking that you didn't notice before fills the air, snapping you out of your thoughts. The thing in front of you is starting to twitch. You turn and race home, before it has the slightest chance of seeing you.

Of course, if you had known what was coming, you would never have come to that bus stop. This was only the beginning of something much bigger.


End file.
